You Belong With Me
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. Sueño con el día en que despiertes y veas que lo que buscas estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende! Porque no puedes ver que... Tu me perteneces a mi...


Holo :3 Aqui Karla Mirella *-* Oh si, devuelta aqui moloestando en Fanfiction xd Jajajaj, Nah, la verdad vine para dejarles un One-shot de los azulitos! Ow! si los mas tiernitos :B y con la cancion de mi linda Taylor Swift :3! Aja, como ya lo leyeron en el titulo C;

Bueno, sin mas aqui va, pueden escuchar la song mientra leen o no, Whatever, como les guste c: !

La cancion You Belong With Me no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

Un típico martes por la noche en un vecindario común y corriente, se encontraba Miyako en su habitación

Miyako: esta haciendo su tarea concentrada, de pronto alza la cabeza y observa por la ventana a su vecino (Otra vez esta discutiendo con ella…) piensa viéndolo hablar por teléfono (Ella nunca sabrá cuales son tus sentimientos)

Boomer: Ya basta! No es eso, pero siempre haces esto! Y sabes… – no pudo continuar porque se corto la llamada – Maldición! – tiro el teléfono a la cama y se sentó bajando la cabeza, luego levanto su rostro y vio que su vecina lo miraba, sonrió

Miyako: al verlo se sonrojo y aparto un poco la vista y sonrió un poco, tomo uno de sus cuadernos y le escribió "Estas bien?"

Boomer: sonrió, tomo un cuadernillo y escribió "Mucho drama"

Miyako: escribió en el cuaderno "Lo siento :( ", se sentía mal por el

Boomer: solo encogió sus hombros e hizo una mueca de desinterés, la miro, le sonrió, se levanto de su cama y cerro la cortina

Miyako: estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, levanto su cabeza y vio que Boomer cerro la cortina, vio lo que había escrito y lo enseño "Te amo", se entristeció un poco y fue directo a su espejo, se miro, se puso a hacer varios gestos y muecas frente a el – Ella usa mini faldas, yo uso camisetas grandes – se miro, se quito los lentes que traía y se cambio de ropa – Sueño con el día en que despiertes y veas que lo que estas buscando estuvo aquí todo el tiempo! – se tiro en su cama y comenzó a saltar – Porque no vez que solo yo te entiendo?

Boomer: abrió la cortina de su cuarto y vio que Miyako estaba bailando y cantando, rio un poco y cerro su cortina

Miyako: tomo un cepillo de cabello y dijo – Tu me perteneces a mi! – se tiro en su cama y quedo dormida

A la mañana siguiente…

Miyako: esta sentada en una banca de la parada de autobús, concentrada leyendo un libro

Boomer: llega y se siente a su costado – Hey! – la saluda

Miyako: cierra su libro y sonríe – Hola… – no deja de tener una tímida sonrisa

Boomer: Hmmm… déjame intentar algo… – se acercó a Miyako y recogió un mechón que caía en su rostro, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules detrás de esos grandes lentes – Mucho mejor – sonrió

Miyako: se sonrojo mucho – Gra…gracias – sonrió y volteo su mirada

Boomer: se rio

Miyako: también se rio (Estamos riéndonos) voltea a mirarlo (Oh, esto no es fácil!) lo mira (Tu sonrisa iluminaria a toda la ciudad) se sonrojo, cuando de repente ve llegar a una chica en un auto, parece una muñeca de plástico con tanto maquillaje y cirugías en todo el cuerpo, además de no ser rubia natural; ella lo vio alejarse

Boomer: Ammm… adiós Miya… – no termino porque la chica lo jalo para besarlo

Brat: Ay Boomie! – dijo saliendo del auto – Porque no me dijiste que llegara antes, para que no estés – volteo a ver a Miyako – Con… esa… – dijo muy irritablemente

Boomer: Emmm… – no pudo decir nada porque lo beso nuevamente

Brat: dejo de besar a Boomer y lo abrazo, le mando una mirada de superioridad a Miyako, jalo a Boomer hacia el auto y se fueron

Miyako: se entristeció – Porque ella tiene que usar tacos? Y yo solo zapatillas? – se paro y se dirigió a la escuela

Ya en la tarde, era el partido con los contrincantes del equipo de futbol de otra escuela, y hoy era prácticamente el partido final y en la noche el baile de graduación

Miyako: observa desde las gradas con la banda de la escuela – Ella es capitana de las porristas, yo toco en la banda escolar… – observo como iba el partido, pero sobre todo al mariscal de campo, quien era nada más y nada menos que Boomer

Boomer: estaba en medio del partido, miro hacia las gradas y sonrió – 36 Hut! – lanzo el balón

Brat: Ay! Ya vieron? Mi Boomie me sonrió para que le diera suerte en el partido! – alardeaba, con todas sus compañeras porristas

Miyako: la miro un poco disgustada, sabia que la sonrisa de Boomer no se dirigía a Brat, sino a ella, sonrió y señalo hacia el – Tu me perteneces a mi! – dijo con una sonrisa

Boomer: corría las yardas para anotar el gol final, de pronto escucho a alguien decir algo como… "Tu me perteneces a mi"… sabia que no era Brat… y en ese momento supo quien realmente era, sonrió todo lo que pudo y corrió lo mas rápido posible, y logro anotar!, se pudo escuchar que todo dijeron ANOTACION!, el salto de alegría y dijo – GANAMOS! – dijo a todo pulmón, todo el equipo se dirigía a el para felicitarlo, se quito el casco y grito – LO HICIMOS!

Miyako: salto de emoción abrazándose con todos sus amigos de la banda – Si! – dijo feliz

Boomer: se alejó un momento de sus amigos para ir a hablar con su novia, pero se sorprendió al verla coquetear con uno de los jugadores del equipo

Brat: Wow, jugaste muy bien – dio una sonrisa picara – Que te parece si… Tu – puso su dedo en el pecho del chico – y… Yo – se señalo – Vamos al baile de esta noche? –abrazo su cuello

Boomer: vino molesto – Brat, que estas haciendo?! – dijo molesto viéndola

Brat: volteo con una indignación falsa – Disculpa? – puso una mano en su cintura – Ay… mira, dejemos esto así, lo nuestro no da para mas… ok? – dijo abrazando al chico que estaba a su costado

Boomer: la miro con desagrado – Sabes algo Brat? Por ti no vale la pena luchar, no vales nada – negó con la cabeza y se fue fastidiado

Brat: hizo un gesto de molestia – Acaso me dijo fácil? – miro al chico, este solo la vio intrigado

Miyako: se sorprendió por lo que había ocurrido (Sabia que ella no era buena para ti…) pensó, y se dirigió a su casa, llego a su habitación y estaba haciendo su tarea echada en su cama, volteo a ver hacia la ventana de Boomer

Boomer: estaba vestido con un traje para el baile de graduación, vio a Miyako y le escribió en su cuaderno "Harás algo esta noche?"

Miyako: lo vio, se puso un poco triste y escribió en su cuadernillo "No, estoy estudiando", dijo dándole una pequeñísima sonrisa

Boomer: se entristeció un poco y escribió "Desearía que estuvieras ahí!", le sonrió un poco, se levanto y se fue al baile

Miyako: vio lo que escribo y soltó una pequeña risita y siguió con su tarea, pero encontró el papel en el que le había escrito "Te amo", se quito los lentes y tomo una decisión (Se donde perteneces, y es conmigo)

En el baile, llego una chica desconocida para muchos, se veía hermosa, con un largo vestido blanco muy lindo, parecía que era las mas linda del baile, la mas especial; sin duda era irreconocible sin los grandes lentes que siempre llevaba puestos

Boomer: estaba hablando con algunos amigos suyos, sobre como habían quedado en el partido y eso, volteo un momento a observar que era lo que todos veían, su rostro quedo en shock al ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí, sin duda sabia quien era, así que se intento acercar a ella

Todos retrocedían al ver a la hermosa chica que había llegado al lugar, sin duda se vei tan preciosa, algunos se dieron cuenta quien era y comenzaron a murmurar, ella se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile mientras todos se quedaban mirándola, ella fijo su mirada en alguien en especial

Boomer: vio a la hermosa chica y se acercó poco a poco, hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalo

Brat: Boomie! Te vez realmente bien! – se abrazó a su cuello – No quieres pasar el resto del baile conmigo? – le sonrió pícaramente

Boomer: No Brat, ya te lo dije, estar contigo no vale la pena – saco su mano con brusquedad

Brat: Me rechazo? A mi?! – se enfureció por completo y se quedo sorprendida por lo que veía

Boomer: se acercó mas a la chica, la miro y vio que ella estaba sacando un papel

Miyako: desdoblo un papel, era el mismo que había escrito aquella noche en la que el discutió con su novia, decía "Te amo"

Boomer: vio lo que decía y sonrió, busco adentro de su traje y sacó un papel, el cual comenzó a desdoblar y dejo ver que decía "Te amo"

Miyako: al ver el papel sonrió

Brat: Y con ella?! – prácticamente exploto de rabia y se fue al baño a descargar toda la furia que tenia

Boomer: sonrió al ver la expresión de ella, se acercaron

Miyako: vio los ojos de él y le dijo – Tu me perteneces a mi… – se acercó a el y se besaron

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
